KuramaHiei? Updates Sundays
by Kenshingirl11
Summary: New title Still start love with an apology.(KxH) Please R
1. It all starts like this

Kg11: This is my first fan fiction Yaaaaaaaay!

Hiei: Whatever.

Kurama: You should be happy. You're in this too.

Hiei: Yet again, whatever.

Disclaimer: Honestly people, what would make you think I'm Japanese?

Kg11: Can fan fictions get theme songs?

Kurama: What would it be?

Kg11: Hotaro no Koi no Uta by Taiyou Zoku 

**************************************************************

__

Hiei, I didn't realize it before. I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!

You're apologies aren't going to help you, Kurama. It was your fault!

Hiei… I

Kuramawoke up with a start that night. He had had a dream about Hiei. He was yelling at him. _Hiei,_ he thought, _is that really going to happen? Was his death my fault? Would you actually yell at me like that? _ With that thought in his head he had trouble sleeping. More and more questions flooded into his head. Was Hiei angry at him? Is Yusuke angry too, for killing him? 

The next morning, Kurama was too tired to go to school.

"Shuichi," his mother, Shiori, asked. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Okasan." Was his flat answer. Shiori expected something was wrong with her son but she decided to leave him alone and sort it out himself. The long lonely walk to school. That's one thing he wasn't looking forward to. 

"Kurama!" he heard a familiar voice call. "I-I forgive you."

"Hiei." Kurama responded.

"I forgive you!" he said again. "Urameshi didn't matter that much to me anyway, but, I overreacted."

Hiei jumped down from the tree he sleeping in that night. He was wearing the school uniform for Kurama's school. 

"It doesn't matter." Kurama said smiling. 

Owari

***********************************************************

Kg11: This fiction was to see if you like the way I write. If you liked it please review and I will continue this story if you want to see what happens next. (It would be continued in a different story.) 


	2. The Second Part!

Kg11: For the 2 people who liked it. Thank you!!!! Kurama and I started to think you hated us!!! In his chapter you'll find out why Kurama killed Yusuke and what happens with Hiei and Kurama. Another person Kurama will kill (later!). My dad wants me to update every Sunday just in case you end up looking everyday. Only check on Sundays! But while you wait enjoy My Life as a Teenage Vampire (on anime under Misc. Not done yet!!!) The new theme song is Tali by Yoshii Lovinson!

**************************************************************

"Today students we have a new student," Mrs. Hanagawa said that morning. "His name is Aido Hiei." Hiei stood in front of the class as all the girls stared at him and boys made jealous faces. Kurama smiled at Hiei and he smiled back slightly. "Hiei would you please sit by Shuichi?" 

"I don't have a choice do I?" he said and the girls giggled. 

Kurama was not only happy about Hiei being in his class but that he had forgiven him for what happened. 

He remembered it like it was yesterday. They had been on a mission not that long ago.

"Foolish, demon." Hiei said, evilly. "Fools like you shouldn't even be threatening to destroy the ningen kai." The "fool" laughed. "What?" The demon trapped Yusuke in vines. He looked to his left and saw Kurama was no longer at his side nor was he himself anymore. Hiei didn't see Minamino Shuichi but Youko Kurama. Holding the vines which were strangling Yusuke. "Kurama! What are you doing!" he yelled. Kurama didn't answer, all he did was look at Hiei grinning. His pupils got smaller and smaller. "K-Kurama! You traitor!" Botan closed her eyes and she heard Yusuke's scream. 

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled and ran to Yusuke's dead body. Kurama went back to normal and stood looking at what he just did. He dropped to his knees as Hiei ran to him and slapped him.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"But, Hiei-" He slapped him again. 

"Shut up, I don't care what the reason is, traitor." Tears came to Kurama's eyes as Hiei slammed him to the ground. He felt intense pain in his side and his heart. When he had got back to his house he buried his face in his pillow and cried. Tears were rolling down his face and he let the sobs come loudly. "Hiei! It was an accident!" He cried. 

Kurama had fallen asleep in class while he was remembering the sad memory. 

"Minamino, I expect that you would behave on your first day back."

"Fox, I think you should get up." Hiei whispered to him. 

"Hiei," Kurama said during lunch. "DO you have anywhere to stay?"

"Yeah that tree, I don't have anything to eat, though."

"The tree isn't comfortable enough, is it?" He gave Hiei some sashimi. Hiei shook his head. 

"It's all right. Why?"

"Just in case you want to stay at my house for a while." Hiei nodded.

"Sure." 

**************************************************************

How'd you like that? Better, eh? And longer too. Please review!


	3. Almost a Lemon TT

Kg11: No update Sunday!!! I can't do that!!! I got rid of my life as a teenage vampire!!!! Right Vanilla Gackt? (My new best friend)  
  
Vgackt: Huh? Fine whatever.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Yes Hiei." Kurama answered.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"My room." Hiei blushed a little. "But first, you have to take a bath." Hiei nodded.  
  
Kurama ran the water for Hiei's bath. Hiei watched Kurama with a loving look in his eyes.   
  
"Kurama." he whispered to himself. "Kurama."   
  
"Hiei," Kurama said with a cute smile on his face. "are you talking to yourself?" Hiei blushed. "Well, your bath is ready."  
  
"What do I do?" Kurama looked quite disgusted.  
  
"You don't know?" Hiei shook his head.  
  
"I don't."   
  
"Well first, y-you have to take off your clothes." He started blushing while telling him. And he blushed even more while Hiei was stripping of his clothes. "Th-then you get in the bath. There it's that easy."  
  
"What do I do in the water?"  
  
"I have to come in there with you, don't I?" Kurama said to the confused fire demon while taking off his shirt.  
  
(Kgirl: Sorry, I HAVE to skip this. I want to keep the vision to myself.)  
  
"Let's find something for you to wear tonight." Hiei stood in the middle of Kurama's room with a towel wrapped around him. "This might fit."  
  
"Shuichi!" Kurama heard his mother call.   
  
"Yes, Mother!" He yelled back. "I have a friend over!"  
  
"How did you know I was going to ask?" His mother asked.  
  
"You're a mother it's your job to be in my business." Kurama giggled.   
  
"Who is Hamasaki Ayumi?" Hiei said picking up a CD.   
  
"A singer."  
  
"She's very pretty." Kurama looked a little disappointed. Hiei reached under Kurama's pillow.   
  
"Ga-ck-t. What's a Gackt?" Kurama, blushing, snatched the case from Hiei.  
  
"It's not 'what' it's a 'who'." He put the CD in the CD player.   
  
Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist   
  
Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru   
  
Boku wa junsui na terrorist   
  
Kimi no omou ga mama ni  
  
Kakumei ga okiru   
  
"Gackt is a singer, silly Hiei." He made Hiei sit down on the bed. Kurama sat down next to him. Hiei blushed heavily. His heart was beating uncontrollably with Kurama sitting so close to him. Closer, closer still.  
  
Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
  
Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku  
  
Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga   
  
Toke au hodo ni   
  
Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla   
  
"Kurama…" Hiei said drowning in the other's kiss. Falling back on Kurama's bed. Kurama was on top of him now. His kiss had gotten more wild than the first time. Kurama moaned. He ripped at Hiei's shirt forcing it to come off. When he finally stripped him of his shirt he stopped.  
  
"Shuichi." His mother came in. Then she looked at her son and his guest. "I didn't know you were so busy, Shuichi-chan." and she closed the door.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Kgirl: That's that chapter!!!! V-chan stop gnawing on my neck I'm trying to write a frickin' story!!  
  
Vgackt: Blo~od! 


	4. Love and Pain

Kurama and Hiei's love blossom's a little more but, Kurama's Yoko side comes out and kills someone else close to Hiei.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked side by side on the way to Kurama's school. He's so kawaii in that uniform. he thought. Hiei blushed a little at the fact Kurama was eyeing him so carefully. He may have been the brave one but he didn't have the audacity to tell him to stop.  
  
He liked Kurama's attention anyway.  
  
For a few days Hiei had enjoyed his time with Kurama. He felt like he could love the red-haired human form of a demon. He blushed more. He forced himself to smile at Kurama. A very cute smile. He had a strange urge to kiss him. To put his arms around the koorime , pull him close, and kiss him.   
  
Our love shall blossom.  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong?" Hiei asked the red haired boy next to him. "Are you sick?" Kurama shrugged.   
  
"Mr. Minamino, pay attention."  
  
"I think he's sick!" Hiei said.  
  
What's taking him so long? Hiei thought getting concerned be the screams and the moans. (No! You hentai!! Wait I'm one…)   
  
"Get away from me!" He heard a familiar voice, the same voice of the one who killed Yusuke.  
  
Yoko Kurama.  
  
Hiei ran into the doorway in time to see the silver haired demon jump out of the window. Hiei jumped after him while the nurse sat on the floor terrified. (Makes you think of Blood the Last Vampire, ne?)  
  
Hiei heard a scream from around the corner and saw a sight he wished to never see.  
  
"Put her down." he said panting. "Please."  
  
Kurama held up Yukina by the neck.  
  
"Her?" He pointed to her. Hiei nodded. Yoko leaned down and picked up a rose. "Really? Wouldn't you rather see me kill her?" The stem of the rose extended and pierced Yukina's stomach.  
  
"Sister!" he yelled.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Kurama woke up and looked around until he saw Hiei next to a dead Yukina. "Hiei!" He ran up to them.  
  
"Go away."   
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
  
"I said go away!" Hiei yelled and jumped on Kurama and started brutally beating him. Kurama screamed in pain. He couldn't get up.  
  
Kimi ga inai  
  
Kimi ga warau  
  
Kimi ga inai  
  
Boku ga inai  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"Why did you do this?! Why Yukina?! I'll kill you!"  
  
10:00 came and Kurama's mother was worried.  
  
Kurama lay in the park, clothes ripped, covered in injuries.  
  
"I-I can't move." Hiei sat next to his quarter dead classmate.  
  
"I'll help you." Hiei picked up Kurama and dropped him on the concrete ground. He picked him up again and carried him to his house.  
  
"You mother's worried."  
  
"O-ka-saaaaaaaan?" Kurama's voice wasn't as soft and comforting as usual.  
  
"Shuichi?" his mother gasped.  
  
"Okasan?"   
  
"What happened."  
  
"I did it." Hiei said flatly.  
  
"Get out! I don't want you to hurt him anymore!"  
  
"Okasan, let him stay."  
  
Hiei rubbed the other's arm and whispered reassuring words to him.  
  
"Everything's okay."   
  
Hospitals bothered Hiei. The beeping sound got annoying but if they stopped it meant that person was…  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Don't try to talk. I want to tell you something." Kurama stayed quiet. "I love you."  
  
Kurama's mother had been listening outside the door.  
  
Love?  
  
If he's in love with him then why would he beat him to almost death?  
  
Why?  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kgirl: I think the last chapter'll be a lemon. I'm not sure though. 


	5. Where am I?

Let's review… Kurama killed Yukina, Hiei kicked his butt, Hiei admitted his feelings for Kurama.  
  
Some of this will be in Kurama's POV because he's having a dream (y'know, Haibane Renmei).  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I love you.  
  
That's all that was in my memory before I went unconscious. Was that Hiei's voice or somebody else's? Well, one thing is for sure, it sounded like Hiei. I look to my side where Hiei should be.  
  
I'm not in the hospital room.  
  
I'm in a field.  
  
I sit up. What was this place. I feel comfortable here. It sort of has a magical feel to it.   
  
"Hiei?" I call. No answer. "Hiei!" I feel frantic. Tears form at the edges of my eyes. Where was he? Where was I? Was I dead?   
  
"Kurama, Kurama."   
  
Hiei. That's him! I run towards where a hear the voice. When I get there I see Hiei. Standing there.  
  
Waiting for me.  
  
"Hiei!" I say. He looks at me and gestures for me to come closer. I run to him. "Hiei." I panted. "Hiei, where are we?" He stays quiet. We're silent for a while.  
  
"Kurama." he says. "I love you." I look at him shocked as if I never heard this news. He embraced me. I open my mouth to say something but there was no sound. "I'm sorry." He drifted away slowly.  
  
"Matte!" I try to call to him. I'm crying. The sound is back now. "Aishiteru!" I drop to my knees and call for him. I feel someone hug me from behind. I look up and see my Yoko form.  
  
The real me.  
  
He kisses my cheek and caresses me slowly. He continues to work his hand up and down my body. Then a moan escapes my lips.  
  
"This isn't for your own little pleasures, you know." I nod. Then, like Hiei he drifts away. While I stand there staring at the spot Yoko was many thoughts ran through my head.   
  
Where am I?  
  
Am I dead?  
  
And does Hiei love me?  
  
Is he okay? Will he die?  
  
Voices.  
  
He might not make it. He's lucky to have someone here who'll stay at his bedside. Maybe your caring for him might give him some life.  
  
He's giving him false hope.   
  
"Hurry up." I hear a voice. I look behind me to see a girl on a broomstick (not an oar) it's sure not Botan. "Do you wanna go back or not?" Her voice is childish and soft.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the opposite of the grim reaper! We had a meeting about this. The author didn't want this to turn into Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind that. Get on."  
  
((Back in the hospital))  
  
Hiei was still sitting in a chair by Kurama clasping the other's hand in his own.  
  
"Kurama, Kurama I'm sorry." He began to sniff. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I love you." He kissed Kurama's hand softly.   
  
Hours passed. Hiei looked at the clock.  
  
12:30 a.m.  
  
"He's never coming back." He watched the red haired demon thief carefully for any signs of life. He regretted beating him. Hiei got up and approached the door.  
  
Kurama's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hiei?" He turned around to see Kurama sitting up in bed.   
  
"You're.." Hiei started. "You're alive!" He ran to Kurama and hugged him. "Oh my god! You're alive!" Kurama nodded.   
  
"Hiei, what were you saying to me before I went unconscious?" Hiei blushed.   
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Oh." Kurama seemed disappointed. He thought Hiei loved him. Now he had to work for it.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sorry, that was kind of short. I'm going to be busy for a little while. (Schoolwork ewww!)  
  
Actullay for a long while. I'll try to put things up anytime I get the chance! 


End file.
